No Rest For The Wicked
by Arclight279
Summary: Set after S01E06. After dealing with the Red Tornado, Kara returns to CatCo HQ to check up on Miss Grant. She gets more than she bargained for when confronted by Cat. In addition to this, Kara must continue to deal with the onslaught on National City from a variety of foes. Multi-perspective, Cat/Kara D-Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:****

 ** **I do not own the characters associated with this work. It is a work of fanfiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are products of my imagination (unless otherwise stated) or if real, are used fictitiously and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental. All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.****

 **Kara**

"So you wanted to see me, Miss Grant?" Were the first words out of my mouth late that evening as I stepped out onto the balcony outside of her office. I'd recently finished dealing with the Red Tornado, an android created by Dr Morrow that had turned sentient. Who said Skynet wasn't real?

Miss Grant turns to face me, a champagne flute in one hand and her other cocked in that posh uppity way she usually embodies. He hips Sashay as she draws closer in her expensive dress, the cityscape awash with lights and the stars twinkling in the sky as a beautiful backdrop. The night sky is such an amazing thing to look at, it was something I never really appreciated back home on Krypton.

"I wanted to ask you something Kira," she pauses as she takes a stance that epitomises her beauty and confidence, "How is it that you overheard what was said immediately after the board meeting?"

"I...uh...I just have really good hearing," I mutter out eventually as I stumble over my words, looking down and to the side as I do so, whilst I absent-mindedly pull on the sleeve of the cardigan I'm wearing.

Miss Grant though doesn't look convinced when I eventually meet her gaze again, "Uh huh, because I was standing right beside you and I heard nothing and they were clearly out of earshot, so I think I know what's going on."

She stalks closer until she's quite close to me, invading some of my personal space. Even though I am actually Supergirl, something I'm not going to admit to her, even I feel a little bit intimidated in her presence. She's just this powerful woman in many ways, confidant, smart, pretty and not afraid to go after what she wants and she typically gets her way the majority of the time.

I love my job as her assistant because I get to work for such an empowering and successful woman. I get to learn from a woman who shows us girls that we can compete and win against the boys, even though we have to work much harder than they do to reach the same places, and accomplish the same feats.

She raises her flute as if saluting me, "So I can safely say that this isn't the first conversation we've had...Supergirl," a triumphant smirk now plastered on her face. I start backing away slowly,

"What...what are you talking about? I'm...I'm not Supergirl. I'm just Regulargirl. I'm just Kara your assistant." She continues her slow steps towards me, the only sounds coming from the low din of noise from the city and the sound of her heels as she closes in on me.

"Take off your glasses Kira," I shake my head as if to emphasis my refusal, "But then I can't see Miss Grant."

My butt touches the railing of the balcony and I realise too late that she has me trapped as she gets all up and personal with me. The scent of her perfume is delightful but a touch overpowering in such close quarters.

"I don't believe that to be true Kira," she says as she puts her champagne flute down and stand before me hands on hips. I make no move to take my glasses off as we begin a stare down. After a few seconds, she brings a hand up and I lean away, thinking she's going to take my glasses off. However, she just frees my ponytail so my hair is now loose and flowing.

"I won't ask you again Kira because after you've done so, we have much to discuss." I cross my arms refusing to confirm what she thinks she knows, "I'm not her and this won't prove anything, other than my poor eyesight," a few more seconds pass and I add, "I'm going to go now if that's alright?"

I make a move to step around her and that's when it happens. Her hand darts up toward my face, but instead of removing my glasses, that hand slides past my cheek and into my hair where she grips firmly, but not too firmly. It's in this way that she pulls my mouth down onto hers and she kisses me.

It's not like any other kiss that I've had before in my limited romantic experience. Her lips feel soft against mine as I taste the gloss that coats them and I feel my face heat up and the blood pounding in my ears as my heart beats faster. But I quickly end it not long after it starts with a gentle push that causes her to stagger a little but not lose balance.

"I...um...uh…I definitely should go, Miss Grant," I quickly step around her and with my head down I race out of the building. When I hit the ground floor I receive two quick texts, one from Alex,

 **Alex:** We have an incident at the City Plaza, we need you there now.

 **Me:** On my way.

The other text I received from Miss Grant,

 **Miss Grant:** Like I said, we have much to discuss. See you tomorrow, bright and early, Supergirl.

I try not to think too hard about the implications of that unexpected kiss with my boss too much as I take off running down an alley as I remove my office attire in favour of my Supergirl outfit as I mentally ready myself to take on another threat to National City.

 **Cat**

If you're wondering why I chose to kiss my assistant Kira, or should I say Supergirl, then I can assure you it had nothing to do with the champagne I'd been drinking out of the flute I was holding once again. Well, I suppose it gave me that extra nudge of courage, but that was about it.

The trouble now was, who was I more attracted too? Kira or Supergirl? Yes they are one and the same, at least I was 99% sure but I had known Kira longer when she wasn't Supergirl and in recent times, given what she had done for me, I was begrudgingly respectful of her.

I saw many similarities between her and I, plus she possessed many qualities I wanted in a partner. As for Supergirl, well what's not to be impressed with. Yes, there's obviously the whole do-gooder persona she has, but what attracted me the most was that here was this empower, beautiful woman who was rapidly becoming a rolemodel for women young and old to look up to. One who showed the rest of us that we are strong and capable, able to fully compete and win in this male-centric world of ours.

I sighed, as I lifted the flute to my lips and felt the bubbly liquid sizzle down my throat, warming me slightly. A light breeze was blowing across this magnificent city I lived in. I pulled out my small cell phone and stared at it for more than a few moments, before that liquid courage kicked in once more and I sent a quick, brusque message to Kira, informing her that we had much to discuss and not just about the kiss we had recently shared.

However, I knew very little about my assistant, the mystery was just part of her charm, but I did intend to chat with her tomorrow armed with more facts about her and her life in general. Research, something that any good journalist does when covering a story. True this was more about potential implications in the future for my personal & private life, but it didn't make the need to do my homework on her any less.

An audibly whoosh sound cut through the muted noise of the city below, my eyes darting up to the night sky and it was there that they caught a glimpse of Supergirl as she streaked across the night sky, no doubt off to avert yet another crisis which was plaguing National city. It was when she had moved out of sight that an idea occurred to me.

I quickly dialled in a number on my cell phone and listened to it ring a few times,

"Hello?"

"Good Evening, it's me. I need you to conduct a thorough search of someone for me."

"So nice to hear from you again Cat. Anything in particular you'd like me to look for?" The voice on the other end of the line is rough and gravelly, perhaps indicating a life of smoking. I don't know for sure as I only know what I absolutely need to know about this individual.

"Nothing in particular, just anything and everything you can find."

"Understood. So who is it that I'm putting under the microscope this time?"

I took a deep breath, hoping that this would potentially shed some more light, "My assistant, Kira Danvers."

 **A/N:** So that's the end of the 1st installment! Let me know what you think. Follows/Favorites are encouraged. I've got a few ideas for how i'd like the main story as well as the romance to play out and figured I'd ease into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the follows and favorites. Not too mention the feedback also. Now here's part two...**

 **Kara**

Flying feels like the ultimate form of freedom for me now. Even now when I'm speeding through the air, arms outstretched heading towards my destination, the City Plaza with a sense of unknown purpose. Feeling the wind caressing my face, whipping my hair back, it's a rush like no other. Especially when the adrenaline is coursing through my veins at the prospect of doing my duty.

I look down as I approach the plaza and I see Alex, Hank and some other DEO agents spread out over a small area. They're dressed in the typical black commando gear worn by the DEO, weapons held or holstered too. I land right in front of Alex, on one knee as the sounds of the city rush around me, now coming back into focus.

Rising to both feet, I look her directly in the eye, "How can I help?"

I see a relieved expression flit across her face before it snaps back into her professional business like demeanour she takes on when she's working. "Our satellites picked up a sizeable object entering the atmosphere and it's heading straight for National City."

I look between her and Hank, who has now taken a stance alongside her, "Do you know what it is?" I ask the two of them.

"We don't have a clue what it is just yet, other than it is hurtling towards National City and it has considerable mass," Hank answered. He sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders,

"If it makes contact with the planet, there will be mass casualties and National City will be wiped from the face of the Earth."

My mind had already started getting focused for the task that lay ahead of me, "What do you need me to do?"

Hank thrust an arm outwards, "We need you to try and destroy it, but failing that we need you to deal with it away from civilisation if you cannot stop it or can only slow it's descent."

I nodded my head and looked up into the sky, catching sight of the fireball that was descending through the upper echelons of the atmosphere, using my superior vision to do so, "Okay, I'm on it," I said with an air of confidence, that I was always in abundance of when wearing my cape.

I bent my knees and pushed off the ground, speeding up to meet with this fiery ball of death head on. The ascent took less time than initially anticipated, not because I was flying any faster but due to the speed at which this fireball was travelling. I slowed down to a stop, still in it's descent path so I could try and make out what it was behind the flames and heat.

This 'ball' turned out to be a large piece of rock. It was light grey in colour with bright fluorescent thin blue lines criss-crossing all over its outer surface. As I raised my hands above me and braced myself for impact, I noted that small bits of rock were breaking away from the main body and that's when an idea struck me.

If the heat was causing this rock to break apart on entry, then I'd use my hands to slow the descent down and whilst doing so, I'd use my laser eyes to hopefully increase the rate of decay of this rock. Taking a deep breath, I fired the lasers directly at the rock just before it made contact with my hands.

It never ceased to amaze me how different things looked when I was seeing things through laser vision. Colours were more vibrant, and in a hard to explain way, I could see things at those different wavelengths that humans could not see. Although my hands weren't on fire themselves, they may as well have been as the pain that I could feel seemed to be growing exponentially as the rock pushed me towards the ground.

This burning pain had been added onto the pain from the initial jolt that had travelled down my arms when the rock collided with me to begin with. My plan was working albeit not as fast as I hoped as I was getting pushed closer and closer to the city. The rock was fragmenting faster now and it was kindling the hope that I might be able to pull this off.

However, as was typically the case when I started making a difference like my cousin, threats to the city and its inhabitants always have a surprise or two in store. There was a loud crunching sound and soon the heat and the flames once touching my hands were now gone, to be replaced by the cool air of the night. I stopped firing my laser vision, but before I could get a glimpse of what lay in front of me now, I received a heavy blow to the left hand side of my body, the force of that strike sending me careening out of the air towards the ground.

I landed out in the sands of the desert with an almighty thud, in a location which was adorned with rocks, dirt, sand and the occasional tree. A seismic shake rippled the Earth only a few feet from where I lay and as I rose unsteadily to my feet I saw what I was dealing with.

There was a large creature, who stood now on two feet, with the same colours and generally appearance, jagged edges and all as the rock which had just disassembled in the sky moments ago. It was at least 8 feet tall and solid in more ways than one.

"Who are you and what do want?" I shouted at the hulk standing before me. It's attention shifted toward me, it's gaze sizing me up. Even though I'm sure its intentions weren't good, it didn't hurt to ask.

"I am here for death and destruction, therefore my name is inconsequential," it's voice was a deep baritone that boomed across the expanse of sand, dirt and rock that separated us as if to emphasise its intentions.

Everyone who wished to cause harm to people and places always did so for a reason, I at least intended to find out, "The people of this planet and this city nearby are innocent. What makes you think it's okay to destroy what they have?"

This rock monster, that came from the asteroid stalked forward with surprising ease and grace. I had to crane my neck further to look up at its face. Perhaps intimidation was a primary tactic of its people but it was never going to best me.

"These people you protect are slowly destroying this planet. They are guilty of that much. Life and death are cyclical. It is their time to go. Stand aside Kryptonian my issue is not with you."

There was no more time to waste in my book. This newest threat had moved up to public enemy number one for me and by injected enough menace in my voice, I let it know that it was time to take out the trash,

"You made it my issue when you threatened my friends and my city," I sprang up in the air and delivered a powerful flying kick to its midsection causing it to stumble back slightly but given it's tough exterior, hand-to-hand combat wasn't likely to win me this encounter.

It let out an almighty roar which I'm sure was heard by the citizens of National City and with surprising agility it begun to take the fight to me. It swung its huge fists toward me, but thankfully speed was not its forte as I was able to dodge each potential strike.

What I didn't see coming was the ice blast that erupted from the blue veins latticed across its body. The icy rays shot out in thin lines which reminded me of those laser security systems you see in movies or tv shows. Anything that the lines made contact with froze in an instant.

Given my position in the sky at the time I wasn't fully impacted by the ice attack, but enough of my body was freezing me in place long enough for it to take a swipe at me again. I felt pain the left side of my body as I was swatted out of the air forcefully, cannoning into the ground leaving a crater. I watched as it walked over to me, powerless to move with any substance with only half my limbs working.

I watched as I was sure it was going to deliver a finishing blow by raising its foot up as if to squish me beneath when an idea struck me. Blasting it with my laser vision right in it's eyes blinded the creature and it begun to stumble but not backwards as I'd hoped. Much like a drunk at a nightclub he was going to face plant on top of me if I didn't get the hell out of dodge.

Using my laser vision to melt the thick layer of ice I was partially encased in, I watch as it slowly melted away. I had only a fraction of a second to roll out of the way as the creature landed with a seismic thud shaking the ground around it. I rose to my feet in a fighting stance not intending to let my guard down having been caught out once already.

I circled the creature, on guard for any sort of movement that might give away its next move. I wasn't prepared for the flurry of activity that resulted. All around me, men and women were landing and I groaned at their interruption. I started spinning around slowly to take them all in when a blow to the head made me fall forward.

I rolled onto my back quickly, still feeling the warm throbbing on the back of my head. I looked up quickly and careful to see none other than Non standing above me, "We'll take it from here little one."

I opened my mouth to say something, I wasn't sure if it was going to be particularly nice either given my past altercations with Non. Except I was silenced before uttering a word as his boot connected with my face and I blacked out.

 **Cat**

The next day at Catco HQ….

Today was going to be an exceptional day. I was in a good mood (not that I'd generally let my staff see it) because of the pictures that James snapped yesterday evening of Supergirl. So good they were that I had a dilemma as for which one to use as the main image for the story. This is where my assistant Kira aka Supergirl came into the plan I'd hatched.

I strode out of my office, standing in the doorway about to address Kira. She was dressed in her usual attire that made her look like something of a naughty but classy and respectable schoolgirl. A skirt that came down to around her knees, a top buttoned up so she'd look professional and not frumpy. Her hair was twisted up in its typical bun and her glasses completed the look.

I stood there for a moment observing her as she looked to be concentrating hard on some task I no doubt set her on earlier. But now I needed her for another task and that required some one-on-one time. "Kira! I need your assistance with something," was all I said before turning on my heel and walking back into my office.

Kira was no different compared to my other employees in that when I spoke I expected my words to be followed to the letter. I took a seat in my luxurious chair, spinning around to see her now standing before me. She was brushing her skirt down and fidgeting. I made her nervous, that could definitely work in my favor.

"What would you like help with Miss Grant?" She asked polite as ever. I must admit I liked the sound of her voice, it put me at ease and often sent my thoughts in a different direction. Out of all of her predecessors, she was certainly the most competent even if she didn't dress as well as she could or should have. If I get my way I will have to change that.

A couple of keystrokes later, I brought up the two images I'd narrowed it down to on the biggest screen behind me, that I wanted her help deciding on, "Which of these two images would you choose for the cover story?"

I gestured with my hand and moved my chair out of the way. I watched as she took note clearly taking her time deciding. The two images she had to choose from were Supergirl in action last night. The first was a shot of her with both arms outstretched braced against the massive fiery rock, her hair whipping back behind her, a look of determination highlighting her pretty features.

The second was of her facing off against the rock creature as they both stared one another down. This image had the desert backdrop and the clear sight of the foe at large. But personally I liked the other image better largely because it was a closer image of her. I especially liked the way her outfit fitted to her body, highlighting her femininity. Combining this with her strength on display and it sent out the message that I've promoted since day one of Catco.

Women can be strong and sexy. They can do anything that a man could do and more. We don't need to be the damsel in distress we can be the hero. Maybe I was thinking too deeply about this but the confidence Supergirl exuded from every image taken of her made her the perfect rolemodel for young women. But she was more than just that, she was my own hero, she was someone even I Cat Grant queen of the media looked up to and I was going to make her mine.

She pointed to the image of her facing off against the creature, "I think it should be that image on the cover Miss Grant."

I got up and walked around my table slowly until I was standing next to her, "Why did you choose that one Kira?" I was generally interested in her opinion even if she was just my assistant. "I ask because that isn't the one I would have picked."

She looked flustered for a moment, "Well...uh...that one's fine too. I just think people seeing the image should get a look at what Supergirl was facing last night."

She looked at me expectantly as if she was waiting for her inevitable dismissal, "Do you know why I'm leaning towards using the other image Kira?" She shook her head so I continued, "That image captures Supergirl in a moment of undeniable heroism. Yes everyone has seen her fight off villains but now stopping an asteroid from obliterating National City, that's impressive. Not too mention..."

I walked around her so I was now standing behind her, "That image shows off both her raw power and sexiness all at the same time," I whisper that last part in her ear. I see the effect my words have on her as she tries not to look at me when she turns around, a blush creeping up her face,

"Is that all you needed Miss Grant?" I tilt her face up so I'm looking directly into her eyes, "Make a dinner reservation for me at 8pm this evening. Pick a restaurant Kira, you know what I like."

"Who will be joining you this evening if you don't mind me asking Miss Grant?" I trail a finger down her cheek and lightly trace her lips as I answer,

"You will be joining me tonight Supergirl."

 **A/N: Alright! So that's the end of the 2nd part. I hoped you liked it and please do continue with the feedback I loved hearing from you all. There's certainly plenty more to come especially where Kara's latest foe is concerned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, so another instalment all done...for now. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Either way, let me know with some feedback! If you're new around here and plan to stick around give it a follow or a favorite to show your support. Decided to inject a touch more romance into this part just to give Cat a tad more involvement but things are going to get interesting now and I promise you won't see what is coming up next!

 **Kara**

I don't know how long I was out for but when I resumed consciousness, it was amidst a mini warzone. DEO agents were facing off against the escapees of Fort Rozz and the creature I had been battling was nowhere to be found. Non was also conspicuous by his absence as his lieutenants were doing as foot soldiers do.

My hearing was coming into focus as I could now hear the distinct sounds of rounds being fired and fists meeting flesh, the latter of which was often followed by muted grunts of pain and anguish. "Are you alright Kara?" Alex asked me as she leaned over to look at me sprawled on the ground.

"Yeah...I'll be fine Alex," I answered a touch groggily one hand massaging a temple. Alex thrust out her hand and I gratefully accepted as she pulled me to my feet. "We saw you delaying the creature in the..." Alex started to say before I pulled her out of the way of one of Non's grunts who now spear tackled me instead.

I'd never been hit by a bus or a car or any motor vehicle for that matter but get tackled tackled by a Kryptonian flying through the air at close to full speed must be what it's like to be hit by an oncoming vehicle. I can only just imagine what would have happened to my sister if it had been her who had been hit and not me.

In a tangle of limbs and my cape, we both made contact with the ground our speed and force creating a large line in the sand before we eventually came to a stop. I want to say that the next sequence of hand-to-hand combat between me and my adversary was like a choreographed fight scene like in a Kung-Fu movie but the reality was in fact more like a drunken brawl.

Fists and feet were exchanged and blocked with many hits being evaded as opposed to actually landing, but it only takes one decisive hit and that came my way as a swift punch soon had my opponent ragdolling and on the ground.

Alex ran over to me moments later, "We've wrapped things up over here Kara. We'll slap the kryponite cuffs on this one and haul him off to HQ. Most of Non's enforcers got away but we'll have a lovely chat with those we managed to capture. I think Hank wants you to get checked out after your blackout so we'll meet you over there."

That had been an interesting sequence of events which posed many questions, some of which I was hoping to get to the bottom of very soon. Fast forward almost a complete day now and I was standing outside the lavishly furnish and expensive restaurant that Cat wanted me to join her at this evening.

Although I'd expect nothing less than expensive taste and high priced food at a venue named 'The Grand'. I approached the maitre'd to confirm the reservation I'd made earlier that day and with a knowing smile was directed to the secluded booth at the back where Cat was already seated at.

She was dressed to impress as always with yet another one of her couture dresses that she had most likely bought fresh off the catwalk. After all, New York Fashion Week had just ended. It was likely to be the only time she wore it either as she was always looking to wear only the latest and most fashionable.

I stopped at the table as my seat was pulled out for me and felt rather underdressed. I was still sporting my office assistant attire of a lengthy skirt and a cardigan over the top of the top I wore. I pulled at the sleeve of said cardigan uncomfortably as I watched Cat's eyes rake over my body, a slight frown now on her face. No doubt because of my lack of style.

But I was confused as to the nature of this dinner. Given the way she'd touched me and kissed me it felt like a date. But that particular word hadn't been used at all so I was unsure. Damn my lack of dating experience and the fact that I was more than a little intimidated by Cat. I took my seat and reached out for the menu.

"Thank you for joining me tonight Kira. It's nice to have company for a change." I nodded my head in agreement not feeling the need to break the silence for now. A waiter approached and I watched as Cat handed him the wine list.

"I want a wine, a bottle of red in fact from the back please Julien. I'll defer to your palate this evening." The waiter, Julien, gave a small nod which looked almost like a bow muttering, "Capital idea Miss Grant. Coming right up." He turned and backed away leaving the two of us alone once more.

"One thing you may not know about me Kira is that I like my reds. Red wine and short red skirts in particular," I looked up at these last words to see her watching me as if to see how I'd react. This was followed by a smooth foot rubbing up against the back of my calf under the table and now I was reacting to her not so subtle flirtation.

My face was heating up, my stomach was fluttering as if an enclosure of butterflies lived in there and my pulse elevated slightly. Feelings were being stirred inside of me that hadn't been touched in a long time. The kiss from a couple of nights ago and the way she traced my lips earlier, these memories were brought to the forefront of my mind. So it was clear that this was definitely a date after all.

One way or another, my hands were going to be full this evening.

 **Cat**

Despite her lack of dressing for the occasion, I was pleased to see Kira walking to the table and take her seat opposite me. If I got my way and I always did, I'd work on what I'd be getting her to wear on a daily basis. But on my list of priorities that was right after I managed to get her out of her clothes.

I didn't know much about my pretty little assistant other than what any background checks could find but I certainly wanted to find out. I hadn't been so intrigued by someone romantically speaking in very long time. Oh sure my ex-husband who I had Adam and Carter with certainly qualifies in that regard, but that's ancient history now.

"So Kira, how many boys did I have to pry you away from this evening just to get you all to myself?" I picked up my wine glass having lost count early on, how many I'd had. I hadn't been nervous like this for as long as I could remember. The words nervous and Cat Grant weren't ones that went together.

"Oh well ummm none actually," Kira answered her voice dropping to barely a whisper as she looked down at her now empty plate. Seems like I'm not the only nervous one. I waved a dismissive hand, "Well they are fools and cannot see the value of such a remarkable young woman such as yourself."

Her attractiveness increased exponentially when she smiled that cute little smile of hers but I was quick to come down on it. Phrasing. "Tell anyone I said that though and you'll be looking for a new job," I quickly added to which she responded by using an imaginary key to lock her lips and toss said key over her shoulder. Those lips wouldn't be locked forever tonight though.

Whenever Kira asked me about anything, typically it was work related like anything that she should take care of for me, that sort of thing. I suppose there wasn't much else for her to learn about me given how she practically ran every aspect of my life. Although now that I thought about it, there wasn't much for her to learn about me in a public setting that is. In private however, well that was a different story entirely.

"What is it that you do when you aren't doing my bidding Kira?" Subtlety was overlooked in favour of directness especially when wine was involved. She brightened at the question as she leaned forward slightly. It hadn't escaped my notice that she had no objection to my hand on top of hers, rubbing small circles with my thumb as we talked.

"My sister Alex and I usually do a number of things together. We usually watch TV together and we try to go on plenty of hikes. I like the outdoors and nature a lot. There's so much to see and do in this whole world that's out there." She looks so happy and carefree when she speaks about something she loves. It would be nice to see her talk about me like that one day.

"My friend Winn and I do all sorts together but of a different variety. He's great at computers and a bit of a geek so that usually influences what we do. We try and find places that still have all those cheesy arcade games that you feed quarters into to play. We're both pretty bad at them so it usual ends up being even in the end."

"Those are just a couple of things. There's plenty more but I don't have a lot of time outside of work and...well you know." A spark of inspiration hits me which I air before my next question, "It sounds like the experience is important to you and the person you're with not just what you do," I take a deep breath, "I'd like to propose that you and I find something that we can both enjoy and do together, just the two of us."

The double meaning was not lost on me there.

She smiled her sweet smile again, "I'd like that Miss Grant." A waiter diligently appeared and poured more wine for me. It was amazing how they always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to service. The good ones at least anyway.

"Why did you choose to work for me Kira? I know it's been years and I've never asked until now, but I'd love to know why."

She didn't even have to think about it, "I didn't want to work for anyone else. There was never any doubt where I wanted to be. What girl would pass up the opportunity to work for the 'Queen of the Media'?" She was looking deeply into my eyes now, "A woman who knows what she wants and takes it. A woman who built herself up from the ground, starting off with nothing. One who doesn't allow herself to be bullied in a male dominated world, who remains as stylish, smart and sexy as the day she begun her journey to the top."

I was speechless and for those who know me or even those who in a sense know me will know that that doesn't happen very often. A throbbing had begun in between my legs as my arousal went to a higher gear. I hastily summoned the waiter and took care of the check which Kira made a light fuss about.

My driver brought the car around and before she knew it, I had hauled Kira into the back of my car and I was sitting quite close to her. It was as if I'd gone into autopilot as one of my hands begun to slide up Kira's skirt. She gripped me firmly around my wrist to hold that hand with a mind of its own in place,

"Miss Grant, this is all happening so fast," her words called for caution and restraint but her face and her body beckoned for more. So I made her a deal, "I'll slow down Kira if you kiss me long and hard right now as I don't want to wait another moment for you. You know I desire you, but I want you to reciprocate."

We sat there staring at each other for a moment and I started to wonder if this was going to end in her refusal and me terminating her employment tomorrow. Just as I'd begun to lose all hope, her lips were crushed against mine and we sped off into the night. For a brief moment nothing else existed but that kiss which deepened the longer our lips were in contact.

But that blissful moment was interrupted by a blinding light and an explosion.


End file.
